Pokemon:Lunar Rainbow
by TheWeirdanimeLoveingGirl
Summary: Aikkio Thinks All Is Well When She Gets Up To Get Her First Pokemon,a Treeko But Everything Went Horribley Wrong And Now She Has a Skitty and Shes On The Ride Of her Lifetime!


Poke'mon: Lunar Rainbow

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon just my character Aikkio

" And here comes Treeko the grass pokemon. The strong lizard-like pokemon was owned by the most fantastic trainer AIKKIO!" "Thank you " a trainer with crystal blue eyes she hugged her pokemon smiling brightly as she proudly walked through- 

The alarm clock's buzz echoed throughout the room. A slender hand crept up to bang it as a face emerged from the covers. The crystal blue eyes, which belonged to the girls face, aimed a cold glare the clock. The girl tossed her pure black locks back out of her beautiful face. She groaned and then automatically sat up thinking "_What am I thinking today im a official pokemon trainer!" ._She hurriedly got out of bed and dressed in her black top that said "Hi I don't care THANKS" and then hurriedly threw on some jeans and fixed her black locks into a blue bandana. Aikkio was Beautiful though she chose to hide that fact she knew boys at her school leered at her when she walked by but having a pokemon now would change that.

She packed her silver and sapphire colored backpack and ran out the door of her house. Aikkio groaned she was a little late as she walked into Professor Birch's office. He turned to her and smiled "Ahh.Aikkio your finnaly here i thought you wouldnt show up." Aikkio smiled and shrugged her backpack strap up further on her shoulder and replied excitedly "I'm ready for my pokemon now Professor" Professor Birch smiled "well lucky you get the last one, along with your five other poke balls to capture other pokemon with". Aikkio excitedly opened the poke ball waiting as the flash of light disappeared leavening a cute skitty in its wake. The skitty meowed cutely and cocked its head nuzzling its Aikkio. Aikkio smiled at the kitten pokemon and concealed her disappointment she was hoping for a Treeko but this adorable cat will have to do. She smiled at Professer Birch "Aikkio here i almost forgot," he handed her a pokedex and then spoke "Its your ID so don't lose it" She Smiled Gratefully at The Professor and waved goodbye as she walked down the paved road to the next city Petalburg.

From her hometown Littleroot the skitty smiled and hopped on her sholder purring delightfully as they both walked down the road the dusty air blowing into her eyes. She glanced back and looked at the upcoming hillside gasping at the sight, there were a flock of tallow just waiting to be caught she smirked she was sure to have new Pokemon by Petalburg. And then whispered to her skitty on which she was thinking of a nickname for "we will catch one of them huh Girl" the Skitty just mewed and spoke "Skitty skitty" Aikkio nodded and spoke "I Choose you Skitty Go!" The kitten pokemon jumped off her shoulder and growled at the tallow one of them looked at her and squawked and hopped foreward."Skitty use Quick attack!" the skitty did so knocking the tallow down on the floor and then it hopped up agian looking a little weaker it squawked agian and pecked the kitten over and over again on its head making the little pokemon wince in pain.Aikkio looked worried and spoke again to her pokemon " Again skitty tackle attack" the kitten pokemon obeyed without question knocking the taillow out. Aikkio smiled and threw out her Pokeball capturing the Pokemon Smartly. Aikkio smiled and hugged the pokemon tightly making it meow painfully.

As Aikkio began running to get her pokemon to the center in Petalburg it began raining she sighed and increased her speed heart pounding in her chest her pokemon skitty was running a fever and she ran faster chest swelling with fear as bile rose in her thought as she let a small tear out it was all her fault making the cute pokemon battle so hard. As it meowed again a huge lightning bolt ripped the sky Aikkio stopped to look hearing a faint "pika chu!" she continued running as she went along the skitty fainted as she ran and she came upon a huge center she smiled she made it when a worried meow hit her ears she ran inside and straight to the desk panting "My Pokemon..fever..need..help" the nurse frowned at her and then called two chanseys to take the pokemon away to heal."Im sorry about your Skitty, by the way my name is Nurse Joy" Aikkio sobbed" My name is Aikkio my pokemon wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me" Nurse joy smiled sadly and handed her a blanket and she smiled again "Here darling take this and change clothes you can stay here tonight" as she Spoke a boy with black hair and a baseball cap, Jeans and a blue and white T-shirt came in holding a very injured Pikachu The boy and the nurse had a conversation and then she took the Pikachu away and he turned around and sat on a Chair holding his head in his hands. Aikkio frowned sadly at Him and got dressed in her other outfit a plain blue t-shirt and bluejean shorts. She walked over to him and patted him on the Back speaking "hey..Im aikkio and my pokemon was injured too, im also new at pokemon training so i understand just don't beat yourself up for it okay?.." Ash smiled at Aikkio and spoke "thanks..Im new at training too..by the way im Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" Aikkio smiled "Im from Littleroot"" she walked to the nurse and came back with another blanket smileing at Ash "here just take some well earned rest" she smiled at Ash once more and layed on a comfterble Chair letting the sands of time take her away.

HOW DO YOU LIKE MY STORY! Hehe its new and yes im changeing the story about The original around. XD have a good night! ..er morning..afternoon ,DAYBREAK?


End file.
